


Please, No Teeth

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Fingering, Genderplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Saturday morning, Finn woke up with girly bits. Puck does what he does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, No Teeth

Finn woke up Saturday morning and put his hand in his sleep pants to scratch his balls only to miss and stick his fingers in his ass. Usually his asshole wasn't this wet or open so Finn was really confused. He moved his hand up and up his groin, searching for his balls, but he never found them. They were gone and so was his dick.

Finn frantically pulled his pants to his knees and looked down. His penis was missing.

He gave a silent scream.

***

It was a testament to their friendship that Puck came over as quickly as he did to Finn's frantic phone call that early on a Saturday morning, but Puck had been slightly frightened by Finn's repeated yelling about dick-eating vaginas.

The first thing Puck said on entering Finn's bedroom was: "Did you finally do it with Rachel or something?"

Finn just whimpered and pointed down at his crotch. Puck glanced down and looked up again quickly. Finn wasn't wearing any pants and Puck didn't want to stare at his junk. "Dude, manners. You don't just surprise a guy with dick."

Finn just moaned in despair and pointed down again.

Puck rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, I'll inspect your junk for sex diseases but next time just check webMD or something." Puck looked down at Finn's crotch. He furrowed his eyebrows at what he was seeing.

Really, at what he wasn't seeing because all he could see was a forest of hair.

"Where's your dick?" Puck asked.

"I don't know!" Finn yelled out in frustration. "It was there last night and now it's gone!"

Puck needed to sit down. This was fucked up. "So are you smooth down there like a hairy Ken doll?"

Finn meekly shook his head.

Puck finally got it. "So a vagina really did eat your dick."

Finn looked tortured.

***

"Can I see?" Puck asked. He regretted his words instantly when Finn started to punch him in the chest and neck. "Ah, dude! I'm sorry! I can't help it, the words just come out of my mouth!"

Finn relented only to sit down on his bed and hunch in on himself. Puck sat down next to him and nudged him with his shoulder. "Maybe it'll grow back? You should ask someone about whether this has happened before. Lamarr Dumont might know; he's into freaky dungeons and dragons shit like this."

"Do you think so?" Finn asked, a note of hopefulness in his voice. "I tried to pee this morning and it was a real mess. Apparently, you really do have to sit down to pee when you're a girl."

Puck tried not to think about what Finn was saying. "Yeah, it has to have happened before. Unique things do not happen to you or me. I mean, this is freaking Lima, Ohio. We don't do special."

Finn just shrugged. Puck hated seeing his bro looking sad. "Cheer up, man! Think of the positive things about this."

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"You can totally work on your fingering technique." Puck said.

***

“I don't know how you convinced me to do this." Finn said from where he was laying back on his bed. Puck was placing a pillow underneath his ass so his pussy was high off the bed and they could both see it.

"I have never seen so much hair on a goddamn pussy before, Finn." Puck said.

"Shut up, I'm not doing anything about it. My dick deserves a majestic forest." Finn snapped back.

Puck shrugged before rubbing his thumb against Finn's clit. "Alright man, I'll suffer through the lumberjack olympics. Now keep an eye on what I'm doing."

Finn could barely keep his eyes open, the way Puck was rubbing at his clit was so different from what he was used to that it was driving him insane. "Fuck you."

"That's how I know I'm doing something right, Finn. Communication is key. Now don't waste all your time on their clit, girls are really needy so you have to cater to that. I'm going to finger you for a little bit." Puck said before slowly slipping a finger into Finn's pussy. "I'm using just one for now because you're a virgin and a tightass."

"I'm not a virgin," Finn muttered. He squirmed around on Puck's finger as he pushed in and up against the front wall of Finn's pussy.

"Oh, I didn't realize you'd been fucking the football team with your shiny new cunt before I got here, Finn." Puck said. "Shit, you're tight." Puck started to move his finger around inside Finn, slowly circling and touching the walls of his pussy.

Finn clenched his eyes shut and shuddered.

"Keep them open, bro." Puck said. "I'm going for two soon. I'm gonna need you to hold your legs back. It's more fun if the girl is participating and not just laying there like a lump."

Puck was stroking the inside of Finn's thighs with his other hand while his finger circled and fucked inside Finn's pussy. His other fingers would pull Finn's labia or lightly scratch his perineum and Finn could barely think let alone command his arms work and grab his hairy thighs to pull them up and away.

"That's it, yeah." Puck said. He pulled his finger out of Finn and moved his thumb back up to rub against Finn's clit while his other hand pressed against Finn's stomach. "I usually don't have to go this slow, but you're tighter than I'm used to. Imagine what it'll be like when you get a chance to put your big fingers inside Rachel. She's so tiny, you'll probably ruin her snatch for anyone else afterward except guys like Shaq."

Finn moaned when Puck plunged two fingers inside him, his pussy contracting around the fingers as they fucked him. "What's happening to me?"

"You're starting to come, dumbass." Puck said with a grunt. He was fingerfucking Finn hard now, the two fingers spearing into Finn's pussy violently. He started to scissor them when he was deep inside Finn, using his other hand to flick and circle Finn's clit. "God, you're tight and wet. What I wouldn't give to dick you right now. I love it when I catch a virgin."

Finn dropped his leg and clutched at Puck's wrist, pushing his fingers deeper inside his pussy, "Fuck, oh fuck! Fuck, fuck fuck!" he said as he climaxed. He was shaking all over as he came from his pussy for the first time. His hips were thrusting up and down arrhythmically while Puck relaxed his arm and gently fingered him through the aftermath. Best orgasm ever outside the time he masturbated into Rachel's panties.

***

"So can I fuck you now?" Puck asked.

***

By Sunday, Finn had his dick back. He did a little dance after getting out of bed and practically skipped into the bathroom. He was peeing when he reached down to scratch his balls, but went too far and dipped his fingers into his pussy.


End file.
